


Our Scars Remind Us That The Past Is Real.

by ohminewt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Castiel, Dean Needs A Hug, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Hugs, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, death mentioned, mentions of Charlie - Freeform, spoilers maybe possibly blink and you miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohminewt/pseuds/ohminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not hard for Dean to lose himself in it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Scars Remind Us That The Past Is Real.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Scars" by Papa Roach.

It's not hard for Dean to lose himself in it all.

Everything's he's ever done, all the people he's ever killed, all the people he's never saved. The mark. Sam.

He doesn't tell anybody, ever, when he feels like all of scars are being ripped open and it's all coming to haunt him. Dean fears the fact that people may feel sorry for him, he fears that they make look at him as less of himself because of all the hurt he feels and he fears that if people know of the hate that wants to just burst out of his heart to everyone who's ever wronged him, or Sam, that maybe those people would see him as the Demon he once was.

The only person he's ever told was Castiel.

Castiel always listened, Castiel never changed the look on his face. Castiel never showed pity.

Dean _hated_ pity.

Castiel accepted that. He listened to Dean, let Dean rant, and then he held Dean once he stopped with the facade and just broke down in the Angel's arms, crying and blubbering and just wishing that he could fix his past, his brother's past, that he could bring everyone he'd ever loved back from the dead.

Charlie, his Dad, his Mom, Bobby, _everybody_. He just wanted them back, and he made sure to sob that into Castiel's coat, along with everything else is he blamed himself for.

And Castiel listened, and he reassured, and told Dean everything would be alright in the long run, that Dean and Sam deserved everything to be okay more than anyone else who've ever lived.

Castiel was always there for Dean, no matter time or place when Dean's past blasted through the scars he keeps covered, Castiel was always there to sew them back shut.

And maybe that's why Dean loved Castiel so much.


End file.
